This invention relates to a carrier attachment for automobiles and the like, in particular one adapted to make use of the break or space between an automobile's hood or trunk and its adjacent fenders. Devices which project outwardly from cooperating portions of an automobile in which an opening is formed are known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,507 shows an attachment which is gripped beneath the hood of an automobile and projects between the hood and adjacent fenders. Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,300 which shows a carrier having units that extend sidewards from the front and rear of the car and which are held by the molding adjacent the front and rear car windows. These and other devices, while useful in supporting cargo from automobiles and the like, require a relatively high degree of care in attachment to the automobile and often rely on particular vehicle construction for attachment. It would be desirable to avoid the necessity of having to use such care in securing devices of this type and further it would be desirable to not have to be dependent on a particular vehicle construction for attachment.